godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Baluar/Arc 3, bad ending
The title speaks for itself. Although I'll use the good ending to keep on with the story, none of them is canon. I might just make a story that goes on from here. ---- We arrive to the base. I could get Lili's body on the way, but, not wanting to bring a corpse in the Den, I bury her right were I found her. Her God Arc marks the spot where she died. I seriously never thought anything like this was even remotely possible. I am literally shocked. I can't speak. -Bal... - Arthur says. -Leave him. It's no use. This is beyond any words, Arthur. - Ken says. I ignore all of the comments and walk straight forward to my room. I lock up the door and my mind finds it impossible to maniphest itself in any gesture. I just sit down, silently crying, and slip into dream after enough of a while has passed. I dream nightmares. No. My dreams aren't nightmares, but their effect is much the same. I dream about all the nice moments I had with Nia and Lili, but this only works to torture me further... Remembering nice moments isn't any good when those that spent them with you are dead. Later... I wake up early in the morning. I wash my face, and I see it is entirely red... I was crying, while asleep. Beyond any kind of hope, I decide on the spot that living here, where I have spent all of my adulthood, is only going to remember me of them both at every moment. So, only writing a short note for Alisa, in which I command her not to search for me, I decide to pick up Katy and walk away. Any direction will do, really. While I'm at it, nothing moves me. No one notices I left, which is all the better. This suffering is mine alone, and I alone must go through it. Not much later, as expected, I hear footsteps. Turning my head back, I see Alisa behind me. -Bal... -Save the speech, Alisa. - I cut her short. - I am not going to return. This... this agony within me... must not be suffered with anyone else. This suffering is mine alone. -You idiot! - She slaps me in the face. More like in the chin due to our height difference, but still. - Don't you realize we all suffered with those deaths? Do you think we're the only ones who suffered those loses? -Do you have any idea of how much do I suffer with having killed my own sister? I have never been more than a day without her! I still can't accept she's dead by my hand. For as evil as she revealed herself to be, I loved her a way most people wouldn't comprehend. And I loved Lili too, like one loves a small sister. Do you think I have an easy time with this? Death appears before me as the easiest way out. -Won't you dare... -I told you not to come after me. Don't follow me. That's an order. - I just keep walking. My entire life stays behind me... And before long, a goddamn sea is on my way. -Shit. - I look to the Sun. It is hiding, meaning I'm heading West. Without thinking further, I head in deeper and deeper till I can't stand on my feet... ... And then I begin to swim. Without thoughts, without anything but Katy, without fate. Just a lone wanderer in a dark world. Category:Blog posts